


【DMC】紧急制动【VD】

by 95_BUG



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: 最近出现在恶魔猎人衣服口袋里的东西令他十分困扰





	【DMC】紧急制动【VD】

**Author's Note:**

> 如题所示，无车

明灭的路灯偶尔照进狭窄的小巷，红衣的男人挥下漆黑的大剑。那连描述都是一种邪恶的生物发出空气被挤出肺部似的叫声，它庞大的身躯一分为二，污黑的血倾盆而下，淋湿了男人怪异的白发。  
男人哼笑一声，随性地向后拢过湿发，俨然习惯了这样骇人的场景。他收起大剑，空闲的双手插进皮衣的口袋里，然后：  
“操！又来？”  
澄清一下，这位正是知名恶魔猎人但丁。他偶尔喝酒，但是不抽烟；爱吃披萨，但是不发胖；热爱装酷，而且真的很酷。总之，他是个有点小毛病但总体来说品行端正的人，爆粗口这种事他是不常干的。眼下，他在这无人的巷子里口吐脏字，实属无奈之举。  
但丁祈祷着“别再是那个”掏出他在口袋里摸到的东西，他用两根手指捏着一个角，仔细地观察：这东西方方正正，两边是规则的锯齿，隔着血污仍能看到中间圆环形的突起。毫无疑问，这是一个完整的，适合但丁的，撕开就能放心使用的——安全套。  
顺带一提，他的口袋里还有好几枚这玩意。  
干了二十多年恶魔猎人行当的但丁就没见过这么诡异的事。大概两个月前，一个和今天情况差不多的夜晚，他第一次从衣服兜里摸出了安全套。当时的但丁困惑了好久这种东西是怎么进到他的口袋里的，但对床的思念战胜了一切，他把崭新的安全套丢进垃圾箱就急匆匆赶回事务所蒙头睡大觉了。然而，他没想到这只是一个开端。接下来的日子里，时不时就会有新的安全套出现在但丁身上，它们的品牌和样式经常发生变化，唯有尺寸惊人的统一，以及适合但丁。稍微留意后不难发现，其实它们的出现是有规律的，那就是：每当但丁独自一人入夜后外出时，必定有几枚安全套悄悄躲在口袋里等待但丁发现。  
但丁以父亲的名誉发誓，这些东西绝不是他自己带出门的。而且这真的很烦人，就好像撤掉的贴纸，虽然胶痕不至于碍事，但就是让人浑身不自在。今天他的忍耐终于到头了，他搜出身上的每一枚安全套，把它们一股脑扔掉，决心给这莫名其妙的怪事画上句号。  
机会来的很快。一周后，蕾蒂提前来电通知他晚上要来收债，如果但丁敢跑，她就让周围的披萨店都停止接受他的订单。对于这种情况，但丁当然要跑，他相信“偶尔”的逃债不会成为他和蕾蒂间友情的壁垒。同时，他决定趁这次出逃将偷偷往他衣服里乱塞东西的混蛋当场捕获，就地正法。  
当天下午，天刚擦黑。但丁把外套挂在门口，然后坐到办公桌后面用杂志盖住脸，假装在小憩。  
“这才几点你就开始犯困？”  
说话的人是，不要意外，维吉尔。自打他们两个从魔界回来后，维吉尔就搬进了Devil May Cry，成了不付租金的房客。但丁本指望哥哥的入住能使他的房子保持整洁，但他低估了维吉尔坚韧的意志和惊人的适应力，不过两天功夫他就成功做到了对地上的垃圾视而不见。不过他教训但丁的天性并没有变，比如在但丁看色情杂志时跟他谈人生大事，在他吃垃圾食品时跟他讲养生的重要性，以及他在不该睡觉的时间趴在办公桌上打盹时把他从椅子上踹下去。  
为了防止摔到堆满披萨盒子的地上，但丁拿开杂志向维吉尔解释道：“我等下要出门，现在先睡一会儿。”  
维吉尔轻哼一声，看到他走开后但丁重新把杂志扣到了脸上。他不是真的要睡，他要的只是在一个能看到自己外套的位置，守株待兔。  
但丁没有做侦探的兴趣，但恶魔间好像流行设置谜题，导致但丁明明是出去猎杀恶魔的，却总得中途停下解开一个又一个谜题。不过面对可恶的恶作剧，但丁还是有再做一次侦探的耐心的。透过杂志的缝隙，他时刻紧盯大衣，无论那个混蛋用什么方法把安全套塞进衣服里他都有自信抓住对方。  
不一会儿，维吉尔又回来了。听声音他是上楼去了趟被他霸占的房间，然后又回到了一楼。但丁以为自己老哥又想起了什么要教训他的话，急忙闭上眼睛假装已经睡着。但是维吉尔并没有来找他，但丁从他的脚步声判断，他径直走向了大门，又在某处停了下来。出于好奇，但丁稍稍抬起杂志偷瞧维吉尔在干什么，这一看不要紧，竟让他看到了难以置信的一幕：维吉尔，像抓着一把糖果一样，把一堆安全套塞进了但丁的外套里。  
“操！”  
再次强调，但丁不常爆粗口，这只是因为他看到的画面太过刺激。这下不用维吉尔来踹他，他自己就从椅子上摔了下来。  
“但丁，注意用词”维吉尔说，“我以为你睡了。”  
但丁揉着屁股从地上爬起来，惊愕地盯着维吉尔，他竟然还打算把另一个口袋也塞满。  
“住手！”但丁大叫，“把你的手从我的衣服上拿开！”

现在是和睦的家庭交流时间。  
斯巴达的儿子们坐在沙发上，维吉尔泰然自若地喝着碳酸饮料（他堕落了），但丁则面部肌肉不停抽动，表情介于笑和哭之间。  
“我没想到竟然会是你。”但丁开口道，尽量让自己的声音听上去没那么惊讶。  
“没想到什么？”维吉尔反问，“没想到是我把安全套放进你的衣服里吗？”  
因为维吉尔承认的过于痛快，但丁突然尴尬起来：“呃……对。”  
维吉尔笑了，他竟然笑了！他用一种看蠢得可爱的小狗崽的眼神看着但丁，对他说：“这房子里不就咱们两个人吗？不是你放的，那当然是我放的。”  
他说的真有道理。但丁的理智兀自接受了维吉尔的说法，但他躁动的灵魂还是不敢相信：“可、可是你为什么要这么干啊？”  
“基佬约炮不戴套不是很危险吗？”  
但丁被这句话惊得倒吸了一口气。他说了什么？他说的是不是恶魔的咒语？为什么听着每个字都那么不对劲？他真是维吉尔？是不是蒙杜斯又跑出来作乱了，而他眼前的其实是吉尔维二号？  
“啊……这个、”老道的恶魔猎人试着组织语言，这该从何问起？“你……呃，你觉得我是基佬？”  
维吉尔坚定地看着但丁：“不能更弯。”  
“你从哪看出来的啊！”但丁惊叫，声音像没打好节到处乱窜的漏气气球。但丁本人对各类性向没有歧视，他老爸老妈都跨物种了，在他看来任何人相爱都不足为奇。但从他身上看出他自己都不知道的取向，这还是值得他惊讶的。  
年长的半魔放下饮料瓶，像即将讲述一个久远而漫长的故事那样叹了口气，开口道：“在你还是个小孩子的时候……”  
“没必要追溯都那么久以前吧？”  
“闭嘴，乖乖听我说。”

在三十多年前，斯巴达的两个儿子还只是两个比普通人类小孩更抗揍的孩子。虽然拥有同样的面孔，但兄弟两个却拥有截然不同的性格。哥哥维吉尔更安静，他不会吵着出门玩，给他一本书就能让他安稳地度过一个下午。弟弟但丁则要天真活泼得多，喜欢充满幻想的故事，相信有一天自己会从恶龙爪下救出美丽的公主。不过性格迥异并不妨碍维吉尔和但丁成为一对相亲相爱的兄弟，他们总是待在一起，形影不离。  
某一天，他们在院子里玩到了很晚，玩累了就躺在草坪上。他们看着满天闪烁的星星，将一个一个遥远的恒星连接成各种图案。突然，天边有一颗流星划过，但丁惊喜地指给他的哥哥看，然后扣实双手闭上眼，默默许下了自己的心愿。  
“你许了什么愿？”维吉尔问。  
但丁侧过头，对他的哥哥撅起嘴：“许愿要是说出去就不灵了。”  
“好吧。”  
过了不一会儿，但丁拽拽维吉尔的衣袖：“你能保证不说出去吗？”  
“我保证。”  
得到承诺的但丁凑到维吉尔的耳边，悄声告诉他：“我希望，我能够找到灵魂的另一半，就像爸爸和妈妈一样，然后我们幸福地生活在一起。”

回到现在。  
维吉尔怀着沉痛的心情对但丁说：“三十多年过去了，我都有那么大一个儿子了。而你，别说是孩子，我问过其他人，就他们所知你连女朋友都没有一个，所以我认为你是基佬有什么问题吗？”  
为什么小孩子间那么可爱的一件事，被维吉尔拿来一分析就变得奇怪起来了呢？但丁扶住额头，为哥哥武断的结论感到头疼。不过他不怪维吉尔，毕竟他老哥脱离人类社会大半辈子，思维方式不是一天两天能调回来的。换个角度想，虽然方向不对，但这至少说明维吉尔是关心他的，这样想来但丁还觉得有点开心。  
“而且每次的安全套你不是都用掉了吗？你能不能稍微节制点儿，怎么我塞多少你用多少？”  
对于维吉尔突如其来的补充，但丁过了两秒才反应过来他在说什么。顿时，想起自己两个月来的遭遇恶魔猎人就怒从中来，两颊充血：“什么用掉！那是被我扔了！”  
“扔了？”这次换维吉尔惊讶了，“为什么？用不完你可以拿回来啊。”  
“我一个都没用！再说莫名其妙从身上发现那种东西，用常识想也该扔掉吧！”  
一道不赞成的目光扎到但丁身上，仿佛他扔掉的不是安全套，是绿油油的钞票，是红彤彤的魂石。固然维吉尔的关心让但丁颇为感动，但是放任他这么胡乱关心下去将来肯定要出大乱子，他哥就是能办出这种事的人。  
“咳咳，听着维吉尔，”但丁开口道，声音沉稳得令人信服，“你有没有想过……我没有恋人是因为，我已经心有所属？”  
这个话题显然引起了维吉尔的注意，他挑起一边眉：“是谁？那个用火箭筒的女人吗？还是那个女恶魔？如果是那个吵闹的小姑娘，你们年纪差得是不是有点多？”  
但丁摇摇头，忍不住调侃道：“什么跟什么。维吉尔，你看着这么精明，怎么在这种问题上就看不出我说的是你呢？”  
“谁？”  
“嘶——”完蛋，好像说漏嘴了。  
年长的半魔眯起眼睛，直勾勾地盯着但丁：“你是说，‘我’吗？”  
“你听到了，我才不要重复。”但丁小声说着，视线在维吉尔以外的地方乱扫。  
接着，但丁突然被按倒在了沙发上，说实在的这让恶魔猎人吓了一跳。维吉尔在他的上面，看着一脸平静，但他凑得太近了，让但丁以为他要亲自己——  
他还真亲了。  
“天呀！”  
“你叫什么？”在耳边炸开的叫声让维吉尔皱起了眉头。  
“你、你就没什么想问我的吗？”比如“咱们是亲兄弟”之类的。但丁想。这个问题好像还挺重要的？  
维吉尔凝神思索大概五秒：“没有。”说完，他起身把但丁从沙发上抱了起来，对但丁说：“这里太挤了，我带你去楼上。”  
传奇的恶魔猎人，恶魔闻风丧胆的魔剑士的次子被他的哥哥抱在怀里震惊得说不出话来。他当然知道“去楼上”意味着什么，他惊奇的是之前又是“危险”又是“年龄差太多”，为什么这会儿就什么问题都没有了呢？但更重要的是：所以，这事就这么成了？  
……  
“唉，管他的。”但丁把那些疑惑丢到一边，伸手环住了维吉尔的脖子。

至于蕾蒂来后在楼下收听了全程就是另一码事了。

——THE END——


End file.
